You never think it would happen
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: I wrote this story after hearing about the Newtown shootings on Friday. I needed to write something to try to make this hurt go away. I know that a story won't make it go away. Don't worry, there's nothing graphic or anything. Rated T for langauge only.


You never think it would happen

_I started thinking about this story on Friday and over the weekend, after watching the news coverage from Newtown, Connecticut. It's so hard and so painfully sad to see all the families that lost children, to the children who survived who lost friends, teachers and their innocence that was cruelly taken away from them. To see a town that is forever changed and scarred by a thoughtless and stupid act by a complete and utter bastard! Anyway, I thought that this would help to try to drain whatever abscess that's in my heart and I know that has to be in everyone's else hearts. Anyway, I hope you like this story and if you could please leave a comment, so I know that I'm not alone in feeling this way. So I would know that I'm not the only one who feels sad that this happened. So I'll finish this so you can read the story. I just needed and wanted to explain my feelings. Don't worry the story will tasteful, I won't and will not do anything graphic. It's not what I or anyone else needs at the moment. _

The penthouse elevator dinged, signifying Blair Waldorf's arrival back home. She just returned back from taking Henry Bass to St. Jude's elementary school, Blair and chuck were extremely blessed to have little Henry in their lives, all the toys and pretty much everything of Henry's made Blair smile. As she turned the TV back on, and made her way back to her office to get her iPad and other documents needed for the spring fashion line that was coming to stories in the next month or so, she felt happy, truly happy, like nothing would ever change this.

"We have some breaking news involving a school shooting at a local school. Oh okay, that's where it is, okay, I have a correction, it's the St. Jude's school for boys." the newswoman said trying to keep a calm, professional tone.

Blair Waldorf jumped quickly out of the chair, knocking it to the floor. _"That's Henry's school!"_ Blair thought as her hand flew to her mouth, her heart began to race and her stomach began to churn. Blair grabbed her iPhone to call Chuck, she kept trying, but it was busy.

"Dorota, call the town car, now!" Blair shouted as she heard an update that made her stop in her tracks on TV. It was up to 10 people were killed, they weren't sure if it was faculty or students, Blair was praying that Henry wasn't one of them.

"Miss Blair, the car is around front." Dorota hugged Blair. "I hope Henry okay. I say a prayer for him."

"Thank you, Dorota." Blair hugged Dorota and hurried out of the room into the elevator, hoping and praying that it could move faster . Eventually, Blair got out of the elevator and ran into the waiting town car.

"To St. Jude's and step on it." Blair instructed Arthur.

Blair kept trying to call Chuck, but was still not getting through, and Blair was getting very close to her breaking point. As they got closer to the school, Blair breath hitched in her throat, all the police cars and ambulances everywhere. It looked like something of a Hollywood movie, except this was real.

"Why have we stopped, Arthur?" Blair questioned with a panicked voice.

"They're not letting anyone through, miss Blair."Arthur explained to Blair.

Blair opened the backdoor to the town car and ran to the scene, she jumped over the barriers that were set up to keep people out, apparently they don't work when a worried parent won't stay out of them like Blair.

"Whoa, whoa, ma'am, you can't be in here! This is an active police scene, now, get out!" the police officer barked at Blair.

Blair had tears streaming down her face and they were pooling her eyes, "Please, I need to know about my son, Henry, Henry Bass. I need to be over there!" Blair said, pointing at the school. "You don't understand!"

"No, ma'am, trust me, you really don't need to be in here. It's really bad." the officer told Blair with a stone face.

"How many are, are -" Blair struggled to say the next word.

"Right now, there's about 30 people dead." the officer said bluntly.

Blair stood frozen in shock. "Where are the other kids?"

"We're currently looking for them. But in all honesty, I wouldn't hold out hope." the cop told Blair as he walked away.

Blair stood there, alone and lost, this had to be a bad dream. It just had to be, no one would do this to Blair and Chuck, their lives were supposed to be perfect and safe. Why would someone do this anywhere? Blair hugged herself and started wandered aimlessly, amidst all the chaos that was enveloping around Blair. Blair kept trying to call Chuck, but there was still a busy signal. Everyone heard the news and were calling to tell people.

"Goddamn it!" Blair shouted out loud to no one in particular, everyone was busy in the mass chaos that no one noticed a woman having a meltdown.

Blair stood back up, with hot tears streaming down her face, Blair felt like an island, alone because no one would make help everything better. Suddenly, Blair heard a voice calling her name, she thought she hearing things, but when she turned to find out, it was Chuck running towards her. Blair was happy to see him, the two shared a happy embrace through a horrifying tragedy. Finally, Chuck broke away from Blair to talk to each other. She looked like pure hell, hair disheveled, eyes bright red and splotchy from crying.

"Blair, what happened? Have you heard anything new?" Chuck asked Blair, trying to keep an eye out for Henry.

"I don't know what the hell is going on. The last I heard there were 30 people killed, I don't know if they are students or what, but I'm -" Blair stopped talking before breaking down again in sobs.

Chuck wrapped Blair in his arms, where Blair usually felt safe, but not today, would she or Chuck, or anyone else feel safe anymore?

"Have you talked to anyone?" Blair asked searching chuck's face for an answer she desperately needed.

"No, I haven't. I only know as much as you do." Chuck said trying to be stoic for Blair, but it wasn't working. Chuck was just as worried for Henry as Blair was. Chuck bass wasn't a man who cried, but he was in this situation. All the money in the world that Chuck Bass has couldn't fix this, nothing could. Chuck & Blair stood there holding each other, even after they were told to move back, hoping for a miracle.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. & Mrs. bass?" a police officer approached them, Blair looked at him with extreme fear and anxiety, thinking he was going to tell them the worst.

"Yes, we are." Chuck spoke for the both of them. Blair heart was in her throat, and Chuck's legs were like jelly as he walked behind the cop.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little voice called out when he spotted his parents.

Blair let go of Chuck and ran as fast as she could to Henry, quickly scooping him up, and checking him for any bruises and cuts, after making sure he was okay, Blair gave Henry a lot of kisses and hugs. Blair gave Henry to Chuck, who did the same things that Blair did, walking away from Chuck and Henry, Blair walked over to the two cops, who found Henry, Blair needed to ask them some questions.

"Excuse me, where did you find him?" Blair pointed at Henry, who was playing with Chuck.

"We found him in a closet hiding with some other kids in his class. We think the teacher put them there to save their lives." the first officer told Blair.

"Well, where is his teacher, I haven't seen her come out." Blair looked around then back to the cops, afraid to know the true answer.

"She was found dead, ma'am. She put her class, including your son, in the closet so that they could survive. She gave up her life to protect them. I think she was a hero." Blair's hand flew to mouth in shock. After awhile, the two cops went back to work, and Blair walked back over to Henry and put on a smile through all the pain that was happening.

"Hey, baby, ready to go home?" Blair asked Henry, who was just so happy to be with his parents. Blair wished she could be like that.

"Yes, mommy." Henry extended his arms, so Blair could hold him, after the hell she just through, Blair wanted hold onto Henry. Shielding Henry from the hordes of media wanting to know what it was like to go through the worst mass shooting ever. Chuck and Blair got back to the town car, Henry was a hug from Arthur. "Master Henry. Everyone was so worried about you. Let's go home." The three got in the town car and headed back to the penthouse. Chuck and Blair sat in between Henry, their precious little angel. Blair was rubbing Henry's hair, Chuck playing a game with Henry on his iPhone. Within in no time, they were back at the penthouse, where everything irreparably changed, for what no one knew yet. Dorota, who saw mister Henry, her smile grew wide and picked him up and hugged him all over. After making his favorite dinner, tomato soup and grilled cheese, Blair and Chuck helped Henry get a bath, letting him play with his bathtub crayons, something he wasn't allowed to do the night before because he got in trouble. But things changed tonight.

"Come one, Henry, bed time!" Blair called out, Chuck carrying a sleepy Henry, walked in and placed him on the bed.

"Ready to read a story?" Blair asked Henry.

"Yeah, mommy." Henry said as he snuggled close his mommy. As they read the story, they felt closer together then ever before. After Blair finished the story, they saw Henry was sleeping, they tucked him in tight, Chuck and Blair each gave him a kiss and told Henry sweet dreams, because he would be the only one having sweet dreams.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck finally asked Blair.

"Yes, No, I don't know, Chuck." Blair told Chuck, Blair shook her head in shock. "The police officers told me how she, his teacher, died. And, and -" Blair couldn't the rest of words out before breaking down into a new round of tears as she felt to floor in tears.

Chuck grabbed Blair and held her as cried, Chuck began to cry himself, he was used to fixing problems with any means necessary. But how could Chuck fix this problem, Henry was close to the teacher that died, there was nothing that Chuck could do. He felt powerless, just like Blair, she was same way too.

"We're going to have to tell Henry about his teacher." Blair said after her meltdown. "He's going to be devastated."

"I know, but the problem is when to tell him." Chuck said to Blair.

"Do you think maybe he knows already?" Blair asked Chuck as they walked back to Henry's room.

"Maybe. I don't know." Chuck whispered back to Blair. They quietly entered Henry's room, where he was still sleeping, he looked so peaceful and calm, like a Christmas song. They climbed into bed with him and laid there with Henry, neither of them getting a good night's sleep because they both knew that everything could have been so much different.

A month later, Henry went back to school, but things were different as they would be forever. Henry gained a new teacher, she wouldn't replace the one he lost. He was in a new class with new kids, but they wouldn't replace the friends he lost, a new school building to replace St. Jude's, as it was still a crime scene and it would need to be remolded to erase some of the horrors of that fateful day. Everyone had moved on, the media didn't report on the shooting as much, Henry had his good days and his bad days, he wondered why someone would do this to him and his friends. No one knew what the future held for anyone on the upper east side, everything wouldn't be okay, but for now everything was going to be okay.

** A/N: Wow, this story is done! It's an Alternate Reality story that I have never done before. I've always wanted to do something like this, but I could never work up the courage to it, this time I could never ignore it. When I went to sleep one night, I came up with the idea and the next morning, I put pencil to paper and started to write. I was careful with what I did, I didn't want to do anything that would upset people, I wanted do something that would be a tribute to 26 people that were killed. If you like this story, please write a review, it would make me happy to know other people feel the same way. On a completely happy note, who loved the series finale of "Gossip Girl". Seeing Chuck & Blair married, to Henry Bass! Oh, it was SO perfect! I was happy seeing the prefect Bass family. I'm ending this now because I have do some other projects to do. **


End file.
